Clara C Hill (1883-1955)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Female *Born: at Missouri *Died: at Harris County, Texas Texas Death Index, 1903-2000 Family Parents *Father: Peter Ambrose Hill (1836-1918) *Mother: Grace Wilmoth Jones (1849-1913) Siblings *William A Hill (1868-1935) *Tracy Hill (?-bef1900) *Lulie Hill (?-bef1900) *Herbert Hill (1874-?) *Vitella Hill (?-bef1900) *Izetta D Hill (1877-?) *Lilly Mytrle Hill (1880-?) *Grace Gertrude Hill (1888-?) Spouse *Name:Preston Nevinger (1878-1960) Texas Death Index, 1903-2000 *Married: c1909 *Children & Descendants: **George Ambrose Nevinger (1910-1982) Social Security Death Index married Annie Laurie Seals (1912-1995) ***Jane Esther Nevinger (1940) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 married Neal Leslie Rabel (1941) ****Rebecca Lynn Rabel (1970) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ****Eric Michael Rabel (1973) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ****Brent Alan Rabel (1973) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ***George Michael Nevinger (1943) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 **Nan Wilma Nevinger (1912-?) married Charles Le Grand Hawkins ***Charlene Clare Hawkins (1951) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 ***Charles Hill Hawkins (1955) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 **Esther Mary Nevinger (1916-2007) Obituary - Esther Nevinger Byers passed away on Sunday, February 25, 2007 at the age of 90 in Austin,TX. She was born July 20, 1916 in Lawton, OK to Clara and Preston Nevinger. Esther's family traveled to different states because of her father's home building business. As an adult, Esther held jobs in different parts of the country, including Washington, D.C. She settled in Texas and retired from the Texas Department of Community Affairs at the age of 70. She was an active member of Parker Lane United Methodist Church for many years. Her faith was the driving force in her life. She also volunteered at Austin hospitals and enjoyed group activities such as ToastMistress clubs where she won many awards. Esther was most proud of the fact that she held a pilot's license for many years. She enjoyed flying small planes recreationally and telling stories of her adventures in the air. She self-published a book which included her flying stories and poems about her faith and the people who were special in her life. Esther is survived by her nieces, Clare Hawkins and Jane Rabel; nephews, Charles Hill Hawkins and Mike Nevinger; as well as many friends and her church family. Viewing will be held from 6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m., Wednesday, February 28, 2007 at Cook-Walden/Forest Oaks Funeral Home. Funeral services will be held at 2:00 p.m., Thursday, March 1, 2007 in the chapel of Cook-Walden/Forest Oaks. Interment will follow at Cook-Walden/Forest Oaks Memorial Park Cemetery in Pflugerville, TX. Notes *'1900 Census - Tarkio, Atchison County, Missouri #196' **With her parents *'1910 Census - Shawnee, Cherokee County, Kansas' **Preston Nevinger, 32 IL/OH/KY, dry goods store keeper **Clara C Nevinger, 27 MO, married 1 year, no children *'1915 Census - Pleasant View, Cherokee County, Kansas' **Preston Nevinger, 37 IL, Merchant **Clara Nevinger, 30 MO **Geo Nevinger, 4 KS **Wilma Nevinger, 2 CA *'1920 Census - Kansas City Ward 12, Jackson County, Missouri' **Preston Nevinger, 42 IL, butcher **Clara Nevinger, 35 MO **George A Nevinger, 9 KS **Nan Wilma Nevinger, 7 CA **Esther May Nevinger, 3 5/12 KS *'1930 Census - Monroe, Ouachita Parrish, Louisiana' **Preston Nevinger, 48 IL, building contractor **Clara C Nevinger, 38 MO **George A Nevinger, 19 KS **Nan W Nevinger, 17 CA **Esther M Nevinger, 14 KS References Contributors Will 03:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles